


Que tal uma aposta?

by ProjetoAniverse, Zayice



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Apostas, Classe 77, F/M, Fluffy, No despair!AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayice/pseuds/Zayice
Summary: Chisa queria que seus estudantes mostrassem seu talento. Em uma tentativa de mostrar o como o talento de Nagito funciona, Chiaki sugere algo, uma aposta.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 8





	Que tal uma aposta?

— Entenderam!? — perguntou Chisa Yukizome, professora da Classe 77-B, num grito.

— Eu ainda estou em dúvida… — Kazuichi respondeu.

— Vá à puta que pariu, Kazuichi! Essa é a quinta vez que ela explica essa merda! — estressado, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu vociferou.

— Deixe ele, Fuyuhiko! Burros sempre entendem depois!

— Ei!

— Enfim! Irei explicar de novo. — Chisa retomou. — Como sabem, os exames finais exigem que vocês mostrem os avanços de seus talentos, porém eles estão longe de acontecer, obviamente. Eu, como professora de vocês, quero que mostrem para a turma inteira o avanço de seus talentos!

— Oh… Agora entendi.

— Graças aos deuses! — exclamou Fuyuhiko.

— Professora Chisa, eu tenho uma dúvida. — Sonia levantou a mão. — Talentos como o meu, o que devem fazer?

Era plausível que Sonia tenha feito tal pergunta, afinal, o talento dela é ser uma princesa. Mas não era só ela que estava com essa dúvida. Nagito Komaeda estava intrigado quanto ao que faria com seu talento; sabia que tinha sorte, mas não sabia o quão longe ia essa sorte.

— Hm… Boa pergunta. — pensou um pouco. — Já sei! Eu pensarei em coisas para vocês realizarem! — disse a ruiva. — Antes de tudo, não vou incluir o Ryota, o bobinho tá fazendo aquela animação lá. Mas enfim. Primeiro, quero que Teruteru Hanamura faça a melhor comida do mundo!

— Será um prazer cozinhar para vocês… — Teruteru afirmou, com o nariz sangrando.

— Por que está agindo como se fosse algo pervertido!? —perguntou Hiyoko, enojada.

— Calados, suas laranjas podres! Ainda estou falando! — botou autoridade. — Ibuki Mioda vai cantar uma música para nós!

— Ibuki já tá preparada! — Ibuki pegou sua guitarra e começou a tocar, imediatamente incomodando aos colegas.

— Meus ouvidos estão sangrando! — reclamou o baixo gangsta.

— Pare, Ibuki, ainda estou falando! O próximo que me interromper, eu irei tirar da sala! — O silêncio instaurou-se na sala. — Como eu ia dizendo… Peko Pekoyama lutará com um amigo meu, Munakata. O Super Colegial Impostor vai tentar se passar por todos os presentes aqui. Nekomaru Nidai vai fazer Leon, Aoi e Ryoma treinarem. Akane Owari vai fazer parkour ao redor da escola. Kazuichi Souda fará um robô para nós. Mahiru Koizumi terá que tirar uma foto incrível. Gundham Tanaka vai tentar domesticar um tigre, um leão e um crocodilo ao mesmo tempo. Sonia Nevermind nos mostrará o quão difícil é ser uma princesa. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu nos mostrará o que um Yakuza faz. Hiyoko Saionji dançará para nós. Mikan Tsumiki vai cuidar daquele aluno lá do Curso Reserva… — Antes que pudesse continuar ditando as tarefas, a última citada levantou a mão. — Sim, Mikan?

— P-por acaso… É o Hajime? — perguntou, tímida.

— Como sabe o nome dele?

— E-estou cuidando dele faz v-vários dias… Aparentemente, o senhor Sakakura s-sempre bate nele as vezes que espera pela Chiaki…

— Tinha que ser o Juzo. — Chisa revirou os olhos. — Enfim, Chiaki Nanami vai jogar algum joguinho aí e o nosso amado Nagito Komaeda nos mostrará a sua sorte.

E fizeram o que Chisa mandou. Cada um deles mostrou o quão incrível eram seus talentos. Provaram da melhor comida de Teruteru, ouviram Ibuki cantar e viram Hiyoko dançar, Peko lutou com Kyosuke Munakata e venceu, o que devia se esperar da Super Colegial Espadachim, o Impostor simplesmente virou todos da sala – o que era assustador e ao mesmo tempo que impressionante –, Nekomaru fez Leon, Aoi e Ryoma treinarem (claro que levou um sermão de Sakura por pegar pesado com a nadadora), Akane fez parkour pelos prédios da Academia Pico da Esperança, Kazuichi mostrou um robô gigante que fez, Sonia e Fuyuhiko mostraram o quão difícil era ser uma princesa e um líder da Yakuza e Gundham domou um tigre, um leão e um crocodilo. Mahiru tirou fotos de tudo e todas as fotos estavam perfeitamente lindas. Mikan mostrou o seu trabalho como enfermeira – claro que ficou nervosa por todas estarem olhando-a cuidar de Hajime e sempre caía em cima dele, ainda bem que ele não se importava muito.

No fim, Chisa teve uma grande ideia: que Nagito e Chiaki demonstrassem seus talentos juntos numa competição de videogames.

Nagito estava adorando tudo aquilo. Eram as esperanças do mundo mostrando seus dons, estava amando. Entretanto, não sabia se venceria Chiaki. Sabia que seu talento o beneficiava, mas não ganharia nada se vencesse contra Chiaki, apenas um simples parabéns vindo de Chisa.

Dito e feito, Chiaki venceu a partida entre os dois. Ele riu e se chamou de lixo, algo que sempre fazia.

— ...Vamos jogar de novo. — pediu a garota.

— Por quê? Não precisa, Chiaki. — Nagito riu novamente.

— Nagito, seu talento te beneficia. Ou seja, você precisa de algo em troca para sua sorte funcionar. — explicou Chiaki.

De longe, Chisa observava tudo com atenção. Sabia que a Nanami estava certa, então queria ver como isso acabaria.

— Então… Você quer uma aposta? — perguntou.

— Sim. — E ela estendeu a mão. — Se eu vencer, você vai fazer meu dever de casa.

— A sujeita é esperta. — sussurrou Kazuichi.

— Cala a merda da boca, quero ver até onde isso vai. — Fuyuhiko reclamou baixo para o outro.

— E o que eu ganho? — Nagito sorriu.

— Um beijo meu.

A ficha do Komaeda tinha caído. Não só admirava Chiaki, mas também gostava dela. Gostava como ela é, sem se importar com a opinião dos outros e se esforçando para ser uma ótima representante de turma.

— Se você diz… — E não pôde evitar ficar vermelho.

Começaram uma nova partida e, após um certo tempo, um dos dois venceu. Nagito ganhou de Chiaki em algo que ela mesma é boa, o seu próprio talento, e isso fez a turma inteira ficar de boca aberta.

— Sabia que venceria. — sorriu a Nanami.

— Desde quando!?

— Desde o momento que você ficou vermelho.

— Interessante, interessante! — Chisa apareceu atrás dos dois, pegou uma prancheta e fez algumas anotações. — Hm… A sorte de Nagito não funcionou na outra partida porque ele não ganharia nada. Ele ganhou nesta partida porque ganharia algo… Essa sorte é bem diferente daquela do aluno da classe 78… Interessante…

— E-esperem! Chiaki deve ter pegado leve! Não tem como a Super Colegial Gamer perder num jogo para um lixo como eu! — protestou Nagito.

— Eu não peguei leve. — refutou. — Pelo contrário, eu peguei muito pesado com você. Além disso, você não é um lixo! Você é Nagito Komaeda, meu colega de classe, alguém que gosto. — sorriu para ele.

— M-mas…

— Peço que me perdoem por ser intrometida, mas… — Sonia interrompeu a discussão. — Se beijem logo…

— Senhorita Sonia!

— A Dama de Gelo ama romance, huh… Interessante. — comentou Gundham.

— Oh! Obrigada, Sonia! — Seu sorriso voltou-se à princesa.

A gamer e o sortudo se levantaram. Chiaki se aproximou de Nagito e lhe deu um beijo na boca sem nenhuma hesitação. O mais alto se viu num momento mágico com ela. Só eles estavam lá e o universo, de repente, deixou de existir.

Não muito tempo depois, ela se separou. Encontrava-se de bochechas coradas, porém um sorriso adornava seus lábios.

— Isso é perfeito… — Chisa estava radiante e até quebrou sua prancheta de tão feliz. — Ah! O amor da adolescência. Me lembra eu e o Munakata… — manteve uma expressão apaixonada por alguns segundos. — Enfim! Gostei bastante disso, laranjas podres! Agora façam o que quiserem até o sinal tocar.

Cada um se separou para fazer algo. Nagito foi ao seu lugar, porém Chiaki se aproximou dele e perguntou:

— Nagito… Quer jogar comigo…?

— ...Eu… — Ele hesitou um pouco, porém ao ver seu sorriso e os olhos rosados brilhando, não pôde dizer nada a não ser: — Sim, pode ser.


End file.
